User blog:ChitiMouse/Crossover Ship Idea
Guys, I have a crazy awesome idea for a crossover ship. Gwen Grande x Talon Claw (Inspector Gadget). I see a lot of similarities between them and how this ship would work: *They both have purple hair. *They're both associated with the color purple (Gwen less than Talon tho). *They're both the villain's sidekick (Gwen to Griselle and Talon to Dr. Claw). *They're both related to the main antagonist (Griselle is Gwen's grandma and Talon is Dr. Claw's nephew). *They're both the "evil" counterpart/foil/rival to a blonde pigtailed girl (Penny for Talon and Polly for Gwen) which is also related to the Big Good, while they're related to the Big Bad (Gwen is Big Bad's Griselle grandaughter as opposed to Polly being Big Good's Penelope grandaughter, while Talon is Big Bad's Dr. Claw nephew as opposed to Penny being Big Good's Inspector Gadget's niece). Also, coincidentally their rivals Penny and Polly not only look similar (blonde hair, blue eyes, pigtails) but their names are similar too. Both names start with "P", are succeded by a vowel ("e" for Penny and "o" for Polly), then by a double consonant ("nn" for Penny and "ll" for Polly), and end in "y". Also both names have 5 letters. And they even sound similar: Penny, Polly, Penny, Polly, lol. And what's more, their last names rhyme: Pocket, Gadget, Pocket, Gadget. Not only they rhyme, but also they're similar in the sense that both start with a consonant ("P" for Pocket and "G" for Gadget), are succeded by a vowel ("o" for Pocket and "a" for Gadget), then by two consonants ("ck" for Pocket and "dg" for Gadget), then by the letter "e" and end in "t". Also both last names have 6 letters. And both their last names mean an object and something related to their abilities. Polly Pocket can shrink herself so she can be kept in a pocket ''while Penny Gadget has a cyborg uncle that functions as any sort of ''gadget and she herself is good with gadgets. Their names are very similar and even sound similar: Penny Gadget, Polly Pocket, Penny Gadget, Polly Pocket, Penny Pocket, Polly Gadget...wait, that didn't come out right. So yeah, their names are similar by how they're constructed and by how they sound and they even rhyme. Also both names are made of 11 letters. And they look similar, and even have similar personalities (kind and sweet to everyone). Wow. Strange. They could be twins. Or maybe cousins. Well, that's my new headcanon now, that Polly and Penny are cousins. I imagine that Polly's mom maid name is Gadget (Polly has a mom in this continuity, unlike the previous show where her mom was dead) and she is Penny's dad sister, and Inspector Gadget is their brother. And so, Polly's mom, Penny's dad and Inspector Gadget are the Gadget Siblings, and therefore Penny and Polly are cousins. This argument became too long, didn't it? And also off topic. Well enough with Penny and Polly. I'll make the cousins theory as a blog post later, so let's return to Talon and Gwen. *They're both quirky and dorky. Gwen is obsessed with food, likes wearing costumes and she's kind of weird and not very smart, Talon is way smarter than Gwen, but he's obsessed with his hair and being a villain and he acts like a total dork around Penny. *They're both ambiguously of another race than the Caucasian. There is a fan theory that Talon is Latino and Gwen looks kinda Asian to me, though Grande is an Italian surname, so she also has Italian ethnicity. I headcanon Griselle as an Italian, Gwen's dad as an Italian too, Gwen's mom as Asian and Gwen as an Italian-Asian-American. I just noticed that they are a Latino Boy x Asian Girl fan couple just like RaiKim (Raimundo x Kimiko from Xiaolin Showdown) and Alejandro x Heather (Total Drama). Another thing why they're perfect for each other, Latino Boy x Asian Girl couples are cool. *They're both teenagers, obviously. *They're both abused by their family member. Griselle often abuses Gwen and Dr. Claw abuses Talon. They yell at them, call them incompetent which damaged their self-esteem. *They both became evil for the same reason. They want to prove they're worthy to their evil family members, Griselle and Claw because they abused them and now they're insecure. *They both have self esteem issues due to the abuse they received from Griselle and Claw which is the main reason why they became evil. They just want to make them proud. *Both of their family members who they serve (Griselle and Claw) are wealthy millionaires. *They both have been friendly to their rivals. Talon often flirts with Penny and rescues her from danger while Gwen is sometimes friendly with Polly and her friends. *They both help Griselle and Claw to take over the world. *They're both "not evil, just misunderstood" Gwen is a nice girl deep down and she's only mean to Polly and tries to steal her locket because she wants to please Griselle, and Talon is a gentleman at heart who truly loves Penny and will do anything for her, and he's only evil because he wants to make Claw proud. So Gwen is more like Ty Lee from Avatar, a ditzy, quirky, cheerful and naive girl who only does evil because of her entourage wants her to, while Talon is like Jack Spicer from Xiaolin Showdown, who only does evil out of loneliness and because he wants to make people around him proud. At the end of the day, they both want to get their evil family member's approval, and both have redeeming qualities and they're not truly evil. Conclusion, Gwen and Talon have a lot in common. I think that they're perfect for each other, and that they can understand each other like no one else does. I believe that if they become a couple they could learn to accept each other and overcome their insecurities together and heal each other. They would find in each other someone who loves them for who they are, something they never had their whole lives, and maybe they would discover that they don't need to stay in Griselle's and Claw's shadows and that they don't have to be evil to be worthy of love, since they love each other, which will likely lead to a redemption arc from both of them, standing up to Griselle and Claw and walking on the path of good together. �� P.S.: Don't get me wrong Talenny fans, I still like Talenny. I'm a Talenny fan myself, and I believe that Penny and Talon will make a great couple, and that Penny could make Talon realize that he's far from worthless and that he doesn't have to stay in his uncle's shadow and be a bad guy to get the love and respect he yearns for, but also the Hero x Villain couple vibe is very charming. It really reminds me of Megamind x Roxanne Ritchi from Megamind and Jacksom/Spicerpuffs (Jack Spicer x Blossom from PPG), which is honestly my favorite crossover ship. Did I mention how much Jack and Talon are alike? I really like those couples where you have a goofy "villain" who flirts with the beautiful, stubborn and feisty heroine but she doesn't buy it, though she still likes him deep down but acts like a tsundere about it. The villain boy is misunderstood and only does evil deeds because he feels lonely and insecure while the heroine is kind, compassionate and idealistic and she sees the good in everyone and she helps the villain boy overcome his insecurities and show him he doesn't have to be evil to feel important. I honestly love Hero x Villain couples (as long as the villain is a Jerk With A Heart Of Gold of course) they're more romantic than villain couples which is only about plotting evil and only talking about evil and being mean to everyone around them ''disgusting. ''You know, that nauseatingly smug couple you love to hate. Grim and Hildy Gloom? Ew. Prinack? ''BLEAH! ''�� Please no, no. Jack Spicer deserves better, please don't ship with a spoiled brat, then call him a spoiled brat too, ruining his whole character and what made him likeable in the first place and make him a totally unlikeable character! Ew! Just NO! Ok, back to the original topic. I like Good Girl and Bad Boy ships since I am myself a good girl who loves a bad boy. I have a crush on Jack Spicer from Xiaolin Showdown and I often imagine myself in a relationship with him, and it has a bad boy and good girl vibe to it. Actually I ship Spicerpuffs because I see myself in Blossom and I have a crush on Jack, so. Anyway, I may like Spicerpuffs, but I still want to create a new Jack Spicer ship, Jack Spicer x self-insert named Dianack (my name is Diana btw). Because I want to share to everyone my imaginary relationship with him. Ok, so back to Talenny. I ship Talenny, but I also ship Talon x Gwen. I want Talon and Penny to end up together, but Talon x Gwen seems like an option in case Penny choses Billy/William Thaw instead of Talon. Talenny is most likely to become canon, while Talon x Gwen is more of a headcanon crossover ship like Jack Frost x Elsa, but still Jack Frost has a love interest in his movie (Tooth) which is more likely to become canon. So no, I didn't abandoned the Talenny ship, I'm still on board. It's just that I want to build a new ship (Talon x Gwen) and set it sailing. But don't worry, I'll set it on autopilot, so I could still be aboard the Talenny ship while Talon x Gwen is sailing. P.P.S.: How should the ship be named? Talwen or Gwalon? Or maybe Talowen because it kinda sounds like Halloween. �� Last words: Yes, I know this is long, but please no TL;DR, I worked too hard on this post to not be readen. Category:Blog posts